


Matching Wings of a Phoenix

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Speculation, TakeYuu, Takesaku, or whatever their smush name is, the plot might seem quite a mess because I'm not bold enough to predict the whole Season 2 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Unbeknownst to Takeru, Yusaku actually possessed an identical pair of phoenix's wings and he took a bold action to prove it.





	Matching Wings of a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It was somewhat difficult to write about a boy whom we barely know at the moment ^^‘
> 
> And yet, my belief states: #HomuraTakeruDeservesLoveAndAttention! :)
> 
> (P.S. I'm dedicating this to everyone who likes Takeru/Yusaku and adores/respects them both together and separately ^^)

Takeru winced as he lightly trailed his fingers along curvy crimson lines, elaborately etched over his entire arm. It seemed quite surreal how phantom pain was still there, even if it was supposed to die down completely about a couple of months ago. Perhaps, the boy's brain was messing with him, but, if that was the case, Homura Takeru was used to it since long-long time ago.

The sudden sound of the door being opened startled the boy, preventing him from over-analyzing possible reasons of the pain's comeback, but, anyway, this along with all the swarm of negative thoughts dissolved in no time as Takeru looked up at the intruder and warm smile beamed on his lips.

"Ah, welcome home, Yusaku."

This simple phrase had been causing Takeru's heart experience something very akin to a tiny ball of sunsine. A trifle, really. But to him it felt so nice... perhaps because this poor, cramped apartment was a place where he felt he belonged?

"Hey," Yusaku nodded, the corners of his lips went up a bit more than he was accustomed to, but with this red-head sitting on his bed he physically couldn't complain.

"How are Kusanagi-san and Jin-kun doing?" Takeru asked, both simple curiosity and deep concern mixed in a tiny glimmer of serious blue eyes.

There was a reason for his alarm. Maybe if only an ephemeral one, but it still smoldered in his chest.

"They're doing great," Yusaku reassured as firmly as he possibly could.

It was yet a mystery to him, honestly. Yusaku wasn't sure if he should have searched for a logical explanation by studying over countless of so far scientific researches, the only thing he was certain of that all those talks about people "sensing" each other were not that far from reality realm.

"You did well," Yusaku breathed out the words, a nice sense of cool for Takeru's soul that managed to heaten up a little as worry scrathed inside his chest.

And it worked, as neat and perfect as a clockwork mechanism.

Their "Link Senses", or however that feeling of comfort that would always settle between the two boys should their eyes meet, took effect.

"There's no need to say this," as the heat jumped onto his cheeks, Takeru averted his gaze, clumsily scratching at the reddened skin. "I'm just happy I could be of assistance."

Inevitably, Yusaku's own face caught some of the gentle flame that did not burn, just tenderly licked his skin, turning it into a faint shade of rose.

He was kinda ashamed to admit, maybe because he wasn't that well-versed in each and every side of human's psychology, but he still found the humbleness of the boy whose Ignis was that of Fire itself to be somewhat grotesque.

Grotesque, and yet... _charming?_

Humbleness that was so akin to that tiny candle flame in almost complete darkness.

Candle that would grow into a real wildfire within virtual side of their world.

Those were the two sides of the boy named Homura Takeru.

"And yet I do say it," Yusaku sighed. 

A silence as long as exactly three heartbeats.

"Thank you."

A soft look of unusually shiny emerald eyes and a smile.

Simple things, you might say?

And you might be right if you're not talking about Fujiki Yusaku on whose face those traces of pure happiness became more and more vivid ever since the day Homura Takeru clumsily stumbled into his life. Stumbled and literally turned it upside down.

Though Yusaku couldn't say he complained.

His past self from several years ago might have voiced a concern about someone entirely out of the blue storming so unapologetically into his most personal space, but now...

"Really," giving him a goofy but unbearably sweet smile, Takeru adamantly shook his head. "You were the one who saved the day in the end. I'm just..."

Suddenly, pain akin to a sharp wire cut into the boy's arm, causing horrendous cramps.

"What is it?!" Yusaku reacted immediately, carefully tending to the limb as he gently held it.

"No need to worry," Takeru forced a smile through grimace of pain, though it was gradually fading as Yusaku's cool fingertips kept ghosting over, caressing every single inch of his skin, moving precicesly along the trajectory of feathers pattern. Soon enough the pain vanished as if it never was a thing.

Takeru kept babbling some clumsy reassuring things about how his skin was all a-okay, but Yusaku still frowned, not ready to let go the shadowy remnants of doubt that still lingered in his mind.

Beneath this cool-looking tattoo of phoenix's vermilion wings there were atrocious scars and burns. Marks of suffering and self-sacrifice that ended up imprinted on Soulburner's real-life self so deeply that only full skin transplantation from his fingertips and up to his forearms could erase it for good. Homura Takeru, of course, had no such money, so he chose this more artistic option. Besides, it suited well to his new, solid image.

"There's just this thing called..." radiating pompous excuse of confidence, Takeru laughed awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his now slick back hair. "Forgot how it called, it was something about brain remembering severe traumas and wounds and occasionally having false signals in the aftermath. Haha, sure thing it won't last forever!"

Yusaku's eye nervously twitched as he raised an eyebrow, watching how behind this edgy-looking bad boy the good ol' nerd was still alive and kicking.

It was then when Takeru's laugh was cut short by a surprised gasp as Yusaku's lips softly pressed onto his tattoo.

"H-hey!" beetroot red to his ears, the boy barely held back shivers that were about to run throughout his entire body with tremendous force. "Y-Yusaku! What are you..."

The boy in question blatantly ignored the awkward mewling as he kept planting kisses, as light as rose petals or butterflies wings fluttering, all over his boyfriend's arm, starting from giving each fingertip exclusive attention and continuously increasing Takeru's body temperature as he lifted his lips higher in teasingly spiral motion.

And Takeru couldn't suppress a muffled disappointed whimper from between his own tightly pressed lips when Yusaku purposefully pulled away right when the degree of bliss hit the highest point.

"These arms..." holding them lovingly, Yusaku said in a quiet voice as if not wanting to scare away the sacred moment of his heart pounding in joyous rhythm. "These were the ones that took me and Jin out of the literal fire."

It was the truth. 

Shortly after their life paths crossed, neither of them could have ever thought their fight against enemies surrounding them from all sides would pursue them out of the virtuality boundaries, forcing Soulburner, no, Homura Takeru to discard his almost lifelong fears and boldly throw himself into inferno as he rescued both Yusaku and younger Kusanagi from burning hospital.

"P-please!" Takeru's gaze kept flickering in embarrassment as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "You don't have to pose this as some great deed! I just..."

Whatever was meant to be the phrase's continuation faded into oblivion as soon as the boy's eyes blew wide open at the sight when Yusaku rolled up sleeves of his own hoodie.

Elaborate lines curling, intertwining, linking with one another hurt one's eyes with bright vermilion color that on Yusaku's fair skin seemed almost like cuts.

"Yusaku... This is..?" Takeru's heart rhythms stabilized only when after hard blinking and bug-eyed ogling he realized that the "cuts" were not bleeding but, in fact, were beautifully composed into feathers pattern, identical to the one on red-head's own arms.

Yusaku lowered his gaze, his cheeks suddenly dusted with pink as he rubbed the pattern with his thumb.

"It's just..." he mumbled, not daring to look up at Takeru. "B-boyfriends often have something matching... tattoos, for example?"

Dumbstruck, Takeru basically froze.

The glimmer he caught in those pretty emerald eyes in front of him was not actually implying that Yusaku meant only tattoos that were the thing that was "matching" them together.

"Hey..." Takeru sighed heavily as he moved closer to his lover, soulmate and gentlyheld onto the "phoenix's wings" on his arms. "You do realize that this kind of tattoo is there on you forever?"

"I do."

"You do realize that in our culture tattoo is bluntly the sign "Watch Out For This Person!" for others?*"

"I do."

"You do realize that you cannot just put your arm in water and expect..."

"Damn you, Takeru! I do!"

Two pair of eyes, one startled and one borderline annoyed, clashed... but only for a brief moment before Yusaku's lips curved in the most lovely smile he was capable of.

"I do," he chuckled, utterly amused at Takeru's yet again burning cheeks. "But we both died and resurrected after this battle, no? Our past, miserable selves "perished" and we were "reborn" into the happy, carefree nerds we are now?"

 _This_.

The _determination_ blazingon the very surface of Yusaku's eyes grabbed onto Takeru's heart and squeezed... only to bring peace into his mind at the sight of his beloved, the one who inspired and whom he admired for a long time, smiling this happy.

"I-I see!" Takeru gave him a clumsy smile in return right before Yusaku threw himself directly into his arms, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Homura Takeru," Yusaku huffed into his neck. "I hope this reasoning is sufficient for you cause I hella don't feel like listing three whole reasons of why I love you."

The mind-blowing confession of Fujiki Yusaku.

The confession Takeru was **_so_** used to by now though.

Him and Yusaku.

They are.

The two soulmates whose hearts got so tightly linked due to the fact that once they both had to face the abyss that was separating them from the rest of the world... and yet the two of them had no need to try and cross it as they were _already_ standing on one side of it. And all they needed to do was...

"I love you too, Yusaku," Takeru cooed, teasingly blowing into his boyfriend's ear.

...to hold hands as tightly as they were doing now so that their matching wings of immortal phoenixs would grow strong enough to take their weary hearts to Heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Even nowadays tattoos in Japan are often associated not with just beauty but also delinquency and "dangerous" people in general.


End file.
